jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:31.1.64.90/@comment-4794301-20151017203437
Witaj, jako, że zabronione jest tworzenie artykułów dotyczących własnej twórczości, gdyż do tego przeznaczone są blogi, usunęłam twój artykuł, i skopiowałam go poniżej. Polecam Ci utworzyć konto, dzięki niemu będziesz mogła opublikować swoje opowiadanie na blogu. Jeźdźcy smoków Wyjątek Śledzik i Czkawka uzupełniali listę wszystkich mieszkańców Berk, sprawdzając ich relacje ze smokami. Siedzieli w smoczej akademii rozmawiając na temat zaopatrzenia w jedzenie dla latających gadów. Wtem niespodziewanie do wikingów dołączyła Astrid. - No i jak wam idzie ? Oczy wam jeszcze nie uschły od tego gapienia się w papier ? – spytała żartobliwie, na co Czkawka również się zaśmiał. - Idzie nam całkiem nieźle. – odparł - A oczy mamy cały czas wilgotne. – dodał Śledzik sepleniąc. Astrid i Czkawka znowu się roześmiali. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i wzięła do ręki smoczy podręcznik. Zaczęła go przeglądać wymieniając poszczególne rasy. - Odkryliście jakąś nową sztukę ? – spytała – Powoli nudzi mi się przeglądanie tego samego w tej wielkiej cegle. Mogę już wymienić pierwsze dwadzieścia ras smoków z ich opisami. – - Bądź cierpliwa. – powiedział Czkawka – Nigdy nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. – wyjaśnił. - No właśnie. – znowu wciął się Śledzik, wpatrując się jednocześnie w listę. - Ej. Nie przeginaj, bo dostaniesz. – ostrzegła Astrid. - Nie, nie … Nie to … - Czkawka zaniepokoił się. - Coś się stało ? – spytał podejrzliwie - Przepatrywałem listę od początku i spostrzegłem, że jedna osoba na Berk nie ma smoka. – - Kto ? – spytała dziewczyna - Stella Robbens. – odczytał - Znam ją ! – powiedziała radośnie – Nasi ojcowie się lubią. W dzieciństwie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – - Wiesz gdzie możemy z nią porozmawiać ? – spytał Czkawka - Bardzo często pomaga przy robieniu siodeł. Może tam ją spotkamy. – zakończyła. Trójka przyjaciół przyleciała do pracowni. Stelle można było dostrzec przy stole. Miała zamówienie na siodło dla gromka. - Stella ! – zawołała Astrid, na co ona zareagowała natychmiast. Uśmiechnęła się i wstała od stołu. - Cześć ! Chcecie złożyć zamówienie ? – spytała, poprawiając sobie koka i podchodząc bliżej. - Nie zupełnie. - wstrzymała się chwilę – Robiliśmy listę i spostrzegliśmy, że ty jedyna nie masz smoka na Berk. – zakończyła a dziewczyna zdziwiła się i po chwili spuściła lekko głowę. - Wolę porozmawiać na ten temat na osobności z Astrid … - oznajmiła – Dzisiaj o zachodzie słońca, na górze przy wodospadzie. – Astrid pokiwała głową i wszyscy odlecieli. Kiedy nadeszła pora spotkania dziewczyna przyszła piechotą do Stelli. Nie chciała jej dołować faktem, że ma smoka. Usiadła obok niej po turecku i spojrzała na jej twarz. - Dobra. Wiem, że powinnaś mieć bardzo ważny powód, żeby mnie tu ściągać. Powiesz mi w końcu o co biega ? – Stella wzięła głęboki wdech. - Nie mam smoka, ponieważ żadne z nich nie ma duszy, w której mogłabym ujrzeć siebie. – Astrid pomyślała chwilę. - Próbowałaś jakiegokolwiek oswoić ? – spytała a ona pokiwała twierdząco głową – Może smok, którego szukasz nie jest na Berk. – - A może ja nie powinnam mieć smoka. – - Nawet tak nie mów. – ostrzegła – Pomożemy ci go odnaleźć. Nie możesz się tak szybko poddawać. Jeśli ci podpasuje, wyruszymy jutro z samego rana. – oznajmiła wstając - Nie wiem czy mogę. Jutro muszę pomóc Pyskaczowi w kuźni oraz mam zamówienia na kilka siodeł. – - Siodła, śmodła. Jutro w kuźni pomoże Sączysmark a Śledzik zrobi siodła. – postanowiła – To jedyna okazja. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i nie chcę byś nie wiedziała czym jest smocza przyjaźń. – Stella popatrzyła na Astrid i mocno ją przytuliła. Następnego dnia dziewczyny spotkały się w smoczej akademii. - Nie pogniewasz się jak Czkawka poleci z nami ? – spytała Astrid. - Nie, nie. W razie zagrożenia zawsze będziemy miały wsparcie. – Wszyscy wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Stella razem z Astrid dosiadły Wichurę a Czkawka poleciał na Szczerbatku. - Dobra. To gdzie najpierw ? – spytała Stella - Najpierw to ty popatrz w dół. – powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy Astrid. Dziewczyna zerknęła na wody oceanu, w którym pływały wrzeńce i gromogrzmoty. - Wow … - powiedziała cicho. Wikingowie rozglądali się po każdej wyspie, na którą przylecieli, napotykając się raz po raz na niebezpieczeństwa. Powoli zbliżała się noc. Astrid była zła. Postanowiła aby tym razem Stella sama wybrała wyspę. - Możemy zahaczyć się po drodze jeszcze na trzy wyspy. – oznajmił Czkawka.Stella rozejrzała się dookoła. Spostrzegła kamienną jaskinię, która wyglądała jak niewielka góra. Sama wyspa była dość zielona i przeważało tam sporo drzew. - A może tam ? – powiedziała wskazując głową na obserwowany punkt. Astrid i Czkawka spojrzeli na siebie stanowczo. - Nie wydaje mi się żeby to był dobry pomysł. – ostrzegła dziewczyna - Astrid, to wszystko miało miejsce dawno temu. Lepiej o tym zapomnieć. – - Ale jeśli ta historia się powtórzy ? – Stella pomyślała, że źle robi wybierając samodzielnie. - Dobrze, spokojnie. Przecież nie jedyna wyspa na świecie. Obejrzyjmy ostatnie trzy. – - Nie ! – powiedziała wysokim tonem Astrid – Skoro sama dokonałaś wyboru to niech tak będzie. Zgodzę się na to. W razie czego wszystko naprawię. – - Coś nie tak z tą wyspą ? – spytała Stella - Nie. – powiedział Czkawka – Astrid miała po prostu mały problem z … tubylcami. Ale to było dawno temu. Lepiej do tego nie wracajmy i znajdźmy to czego szukamy. – zakończył. Wikingowie wylądowali przed wejściem do jaskini. Zsiedli ze smoków i poszli razem z nimi w głąb wyspy. Wszyscy rozglądali się dookoła. Na początku szła Stella, za nią obok siebie Czkawka i Astrid. Na końcu za wikingami szły smoki. Dziewczyna zauważyła przed sobą świecącą błękitnym światłem rzekę. Zauroczona widokiem podeszła bliżej. - Świecące algi … - wyszeptała kucając przed wodą. Wtem ciszę przerwał ryk. Wichura i Szczerbatek zaczęli nerwowo się rozglądać i wierzgać. Wikingowie zaczęli uspokajać swoich towarzyszy, by nie wydało się gdzie są. - Co to było ? – spytała Stella - Marazmor. – powiedziała stanowczo Astrid. - Jest szansa, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć ? – spytała podniecona. Czkawka i Astrid spojrzeli na siebie wystraszeni. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i wzlecieli na wyższy klif. Czkawka wydał dźwięk podobny do ryku marazmora, po czym nastała cisza. Wnet po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania tajemnicza rasa pojawiła się. Świecący smok rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, obwąchał podest, na którym stał i pokręcił nosem. Po chwili zabrał się za jedzenie alg. Stella wpatrywała się w smoka jak zahipnotyzowana. Czkawce jednak coś nie pod pasowało. - Przecież nie minęło dziesięć lat odkąd marazmor ostatnio się tu pokazał. - stwierdził - To co on tu robi ? – spytała Astrid z drobną irytacją - Może tu zamieszkał. – stwierdził pytająco chłopak - Zamieszkał ? Marazmory są smokami wędrownymi. One nie zamieszkują sobie byle jakich wysp blisko Berk. – powiedziała coraz bardziej się irytując. Po chwili błękitny smok poleciał w głąb jaskini a wikingowie zlecieli na dół. Astrid spojrzała znacząco na Stellę, która rozglądała się za latającym gadem. - Jesteś pewna, że to on ? – spytała ją - Nie wiem … - odpowiedziała niepewnie dalej wpatrując się w jeden punkt, co ulżyło Astrid. - To może poszukamy gdzie indziej. Są jeszcze trzy wyspy. Na pewno coś znajdziemy. – powiedziała szybko biorąc ją za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia - Nie. – powiedział Czkawka – Smok mojego ojca także nie był przekonujący ale zmienił się. Może marazmora stać na to samo gdy ktoś w końcu zgodzi się nim zaopiekować. – stwierdził. Astrid pomyślała chwilę i doszła do wniosku, że ma rację. Puściła Stellę i spuściła głowę ze zmarszczoną twarzą. - Co mam zrobić, żeby go oswoić ? – spytała czarnowłosa - Na początek przekąska. – powiedział Czkawka wyciągając przyczepiony do siodła Szczerbatka koszyk. Stella zebrała do niego tyle alg ile się dało, po czym wszyscy udali się w stronę zaginionego gada. Dotarli do ślepego zaułka, w którym przeważały ruiny klifów a z jednego sporego wybraku w ścianie wypływała niebieska woda. Astrid i Czkawka ukryli się w korytarzu przed zaułkiem zostawiając Stellę sam na sam ze smokiem. Dziewczyna mocno ściskając koszyk rozglądała się dookoła. Nic nie było słychać a latający gad mimo możliwości świecenia w ciemności nie pokazywał się. Nagle spostrzegła, że w jej stronę leci błękitny dym. Przestraszona uskoczyła w bok i skierowała wzrok w kierunku miejsca strzału. Zauważyła niebieskiego smoka, który widocznie nie był pozytywnie nastawiony. Stał w pozycji bojowej na górze utworzonej ze zburzonych stalaktytów. Warczał nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Stella nie wiedziała co robić. Spojrzała na Czkawkę oczekując rady. - Porozmawiaj z nim. – wyszeptał z daleka chłopak – Pokaż, że masz pokojowe zamiary. – Dziewczyna popatrzyła na smoka i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Posłuchaj. Ja nie jestem jak inni wikingowie. Nie chcę zabrać ci twojego jedzenia… Na dowód, że nie chcę dla ciebie źle, - postawiła koszyk i otworzyła go – przyniosłam dla ciebie świecące algi. Skusisz się ? – zakończyła i odeszła parę kroków od kosza. Smok wpatrywał się w algi. Namyślił się chwilę, po czym powoli zaczął schodzić na dół. Niepewnie podszedł do pożywienia i powąchał je. Przewrócił kosz i rozpoczął jedzenie. Dziewczyna uklękła na jednej nodze i wpatrywała się w smoka z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy skończył jeść zaczął świecić jeszcze jaśniej. Popatrzył na dziewczynę dłuższą chwilę, po czym uciekł przez przeciekający wybrak w ścianie. Stella nie chciała nawet zrozumieć jego zachowania i pobiegła za nim. Astrid chciała ruszyć za nimi, jednak Czkawka ją powstrzymał. Stella nie spuszczała smoka z oczu. Biegła za nim omijając po drodze poszczególne przeszkody. Widok świecącej rzeki ciągnącej się przez ciemną jaskinię był wspaniały, jednak nie było czasu. Wtem smok zniknął na końcu jednego z korytarzy. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła w biegu i ominęła ostatnie stalagnaty, które stały jej na drodze. Nagle jej oczom ukazała się osobna jaskinia, na której środku znajdował się zamarznięty zbiornik wody. Znajdowały się tam świecące algi, które rozjaśniały całe pomieszczenie. Stella rozglądała się dookoła z uśmiechem. Próbowała wypatrzeć błękitną gadzinę. Nagle zauważyła, że marazmor zaczął do niej podchodzić po zamarzniętym podeście. Wtem w połowie drogi smok zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna zrozumiała, że także i ona ma podejść. Ostrożnie stanęła na oblodzeniu i podeszła zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Błękitny gad rozłożył skrzydła. Stella nic nie rozumiała, dlatego smok na nią rykną. Dziewczyna odskoczyła gwałtownie, na co on odpowiedział tym samym. Wtedy już było wiadomo o co chodzi. Stella i marazmor powtarzali po sobie kolejne ruchy, z każdym podchodząc coraz bliżej. Kiedy byli już wystarczająco blisko siebie, popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła lekko rękę w jego stronę. Smok popatrzył na dłoń, po czym rykną na nią odsuwając się parę kroków do tyłu. Stella lekko przestraszona zabrała rękę, po czym mocno zamknęła oczy i wysunęła ją jeszcze raz. Smok po krótkiej chwili podszedł bliżej ręki i delikatnie ją powąchał. Gdy Stella otworzyła oczy spostrzegła nie niebezpieczną istotę ale przyjaciela Muzyka, z której korzystałam: - How to train your dragon - 06. The Dragon Book ( moment gdy Czkawka i Astrid decydują się polecieć na wyspę, którą wybrała Stella ) - How to train your dragon - 08. Forbidden Friendship ( moment gdy marazmor próbuje ostrzelić Stellę ) Rozwój Przyjaźni Smok popatrzył na dziewczynę, po czym rzucił się na nią z radości. Zaczął ją lizać po twarzy, przez co połowa jej głowy zdrętwiała. Czkawka i Astrid dzięki Stelli zostali docenieni przez świecącego gada. Nazwała go Lou. Rozpoczęła się tresura. Marazmor został na wyspie, na której znaleźli go wikingowie. Stella i Astrid przylatywały na Wichurze do niego codziennie, by go szkolić. Na Berk Czkawka zaprojektował siodło dla smoka, jak zrobił to dla Szczerbatka. Tymczasem na wyspie dziewczyny odkrywały sekrety tajemniczej klasy. Spostrzegły, że smok jest dość inteligentny, lubi drapanie po szyi i nie reaguje na uderzenia młotem o tarczę. Za to poddaje się działaniom smoczymiętki i nie przepada za węgorzami. Chciały również sprawdzić, czy lubi zapach trawy. Kiedy podały Lou kilka źdźbeł on zamiast powąchać, zjadł je. Okazało się, że po tym incydencie z trawą smok zamiast na niebiesko, świecił na zielono przez całą noc. Astrid z każdą wizytą, coraz bardziej ufała smokowi. Polubił się z Wichurą i potrafił stanąć w obronie wikingów, których znał. Dziewczyny odkryły także rodzaj śmiechu marazmora. Kiedy zaufał Stelli bezgranicznie dał się jej osiodłać. Początki w lataniu nie były łatwe. Lou nie chciał się przyzwyczaić do siodła, oraz do lotu z kimś na grzbiecie. Po tygodniu współpracy przyjaciele chcieli sprawdzić celność gada. Porozstawiali wszędzie na wyspie tarcze, w które Lou musiał strzelać. Wyniki pozytywnie zaskoczyły wikingów. Jednak pojawił się problem. Okazało się, że na wyspie zaczęło brakować świecących alg. Oznaczało to opuszczenie wyspy przez smoka. Astrid i Czkawka postanowili działać. Chłopak wpadł na pomysł. Poprosił Szpadkę by przedstawiła Wrzeńkowi całą sytuację, na co wodny gad dał radę zaradzić problemowi. Trzy razy dziennie, każdego dnia Wrzeniek przypływał na wyspę z podgardłem pełnym świecących alg. Wędrował po osobnych wyspach gromadząc pożywienie dla smoka. Dziewczyna za każdą dostawę dziękowała gadzinie koszykiem złowionych ryb. Lou i Stella z każdym dniem treningu coraz bardziej sobie ufali. Marazmor przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa dziewczyny podczas lotu i nauczył się jeść o stałych porach. Jednak podczas jednej z wieczornych dostaw alg okazało się, że koszyk ma przedziurawione dno. Pod osłoną nocy Stella postanowiła polecieć na Berk z Lou po nowy, a że smok nie jadł kolacji nie rzucał się mocno w oczy. Na szczęście żadnemu z mieszkańców wyspy nie przyszło do głowy by wyjść na dwór. Lou nie wiedział co ma robić. Stella uciszyła go, na co on lekko przygasł. Usiadł podpierając się jedynie tylnymi łapami, przez co zahaczył grzbietem o wiszące siodła i kosze. Zaczął się miotać i narobił hałasu. Dziewczyna natychmiast go uciszyła i sprzątnęła bałagan. Wtem zauważyła świecącą pochodnię. Rozkazała smokowi wziąć koszyk i jak najszybciej wracać. Smok posłusznie wyleciał z pracowni. Stella wybiegła za nim. Okazało się, że to ojciec Astrid, zaniepokojony usłyszanymi dźwiękami przybiegł sprawdzić co się dzieje. Kiedy zauważył odlatującego marazmora obiecał, że da mu nauczkę za wszystkie złe czyny, które zrobił na Berk. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na wikinga, a następnie na Lou. Nie wiedziała co ma teraz powiedzieć, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno. Nie dopuści do śmierci przyjaciela i postara się udowodnić, że Lou nie stanowi zagrożenia. Muzyka, z której korzystałam : - How to train your dragon - 10. See You Tomorrow Nowy Gatunek Tej samej nocy Czkawka i Szczerbatek tradycyjnie spali. Jednak nie trwało długo. Nocną furię zbudził nieznajomy ryk. Szczerbatek podniósł łeb i zaczął nadsłuchiwać. Jego źrenice zwęziły się natychmiastowo. Zaniepokojony sytuacją, wyszedł na dwór. Dostrzegł na niebie płonącą istotę, która spadała w dół. Smok pobiegł obudzić chłopaka. Czkawka niechętnie wstał i poszedł ze smokiem. Niestety kiedy dotarli na miejsce niczego już nie było. - Widzisz. Zdawało ci się. Wracaj do domu. - rozkazał. Smok jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Chwycił Czkawkę w szpony i postawił na dachu domu. Chłopak nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. Zrozumiał jednak, kiedy zobaczył ognisko w środku lasu, które samo zgasło. Popatrzył stanowczo na przyjaciela. - Pomyślimy nad tym jutro. - oznajmił Następnego dnia wszyscy spotkali się w smoczej akademii. Zadawali pytania i proponowali odpowiedzi. Śledzik porozstawiał na jednym ze stołów kartki z rysunkami smoków. Czkawka od razu wdał się z nim w dyskusję. - Orientujesz się może, co to mogło być ? - spytał - Jeszcze nie. - powiedział Śledzik sepleniąc - Ale ten gatunek możemy zaliczyć już do tajemniczej klasy. Był dość spory i płoną. Dlatego po określeniu wyglądu i rodzaju ognia będzie należał do ognistej klasy. - - Jesteś pewny, że to był smok ? - dopytywał się Czkawka - Raczej tak. Z tego co słyszałem tamtej nocy to ryk. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby jakikolwiek smok na Berk wydawał takie dźwięki. - zakończył. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Czkawkę. Chłopak domyślił się o co chodzi. - Ja i Szczerbek postaramy się znaleźć tego gada. Poczytajcie jeszcze smoczy podręcznik. Nie wiadomo czy ktoś odkrył ten gatunek przed nami. - oznajmił wychodząc ze smokiem. Czkawka szybował na Szczerbatku skreślając miejsca na rozrysowanej w notesie mapie. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie, lekko zirytowany schował notes i położył się na grzbiecie smoka. - Czkawka ! - krzyknęła Stella lecąc na marazmorze. Chłopak wstał i spojrzał za siebie. - O. Cześć. - powiedział zwyczajnie i znowu się położył. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego co widział. Szybko podniósł się z miejsca i znowu spojrzał się za siebie. - Co ty tu robisz ?!? Ktoś może zauważyć Lou i go złapać ! - - Sądzę, że to mu nie grozi. Lecimy nad bezludną częścią Berk, a Lou nie świeci, jak postrzegali go wikingowie. - - Tak ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to ten sam gatunek smoka. - Czkawka i Stella dalej toczyli konwersacje. Szczerbatek popatrzył na Lou, na co on wzruszył ramionami. Wtem nocna furia spostrzegła coś co zaciekawiło by pozostałych. Smok uderzył Czkawkę uchem w twarz, tym samym przerywając mu w połowie zdania. - Au ! Szczerbatek, co jest. - powiedział trochę zdenerwowany. Smok wskazał głową na dolną część lasu. Wikingowie spostrzegli spory wybrak w trawie. Zamiast zieleniny przeważała tam ziemia. Cały obszar wyglądał jakby uderzył w niego meteoryt. Czkawka popatrzył na Stellę, która zdążyła już zauważyć to samo. - Lądujemy. - oznajmił chłopak Smoki ostrożnie wylądowały kilka kroków przed wyżyną utworzoną z ziemi ( na skutek uderzenia ). Wikingowie zsiedli z latających gadów i powoli podeszli bliżej celu. Kiedy spojrzeli co jest za wyżyną, natychmiast schowali się z powrotem. Gdy zebrali się w sobie, znów wyjrzeli za ziemię. Śledzik miał rację. To płonące coś to był smok. Jednak nie widać było po nim, żeby odniósł jakieś obrażenia poprzez ogień. Gad leżał w jednej pozycji i nie oddychał. Był dość spory a na jego głowie przeważały liczne rogi. Cały był pomarańczowego koloru. Stella przeskoczyła wyżynę, by przyjrzeć się smokowi bliżej. Czkawka chciał ją zatrzymać, jednak za późno się zorientował. Dziewczyna podchodziła do gada powoli, przyglądając się mu z coraz większą uwagą. - Chyba nie żyje.- wyszeptała wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Nagle po chwili smok przekręcił łeb w jej stronę. Stella szybko się wycofała. Nie odwracając się zrobiła gwałtowne kroki w tył, jednocześnie na jednym się przewracając. Okazało się, że smok żyje. Oddychał bardzo głęboko i otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna podniosła się. - On nie może latać. - powiedział Czkawka - Dlaczego ? - - Gdyby był wystraszony pierwsze co by zrobił to uciekł. - Chłopak pomyślał chwilę. - Widocznie ma złamane tylne kończyny. Wiem co jest potrzebne. Ja i Szczerbatek przyniesiemy materiały, a ty postaraj się go do nas przekonać. - rozkazał. Stella popatrzyła na smoka. Kiedy się obejrzała Czkawki już nie było. Podeszła do gada niepewnie. Wyciągnęła ponownie rękę w jego stronę. - Nie bój się mnie. Chcemy ci tylko pomóc. - powiedziała cicho. Smok popatrzył na dziewczynę. Momentalnie zwęziły mu się źrenice. Chciał odgryźć Stelli rękę. Na szczęście w samą porę zdążyła ją zabrać. Smok zaczął się agresywnie zachowywać. Ryczał wściekle i próbował zranić dziewczynę. Stella szybko się odsuwała jak najdalej od niego. Kiedy smok staną na tylnych łapach, po chwili jękną z bólu i upadł ponownie. Czkawka miał rację. Smok miał złamane nogi. Stella przewróciła się ponownie. - Stella, to nie ma sensu. - powiedział chłopak stawiając obok niej długie płaty drewna i grube, długie liny. - Przecież on tutaj będzie łatwą zdobyczą dla zmiennoskrzydłych. - oburzyła się - Musimy coś zrobić. - - Musimy poczekać, aż się uspokoi. Nie możemy się pchać do niego na siłę, jeśli chcemy jeszcze żyć. - ostrzegł odchodząc. Stella popatrzyła na smoka. Nie chciała go zostawić samego. Był bezbronny. Dziewczyna szybko wzięła płaty i liny. Podeszła do smoka i szybkimi ruchami zaczęła unieruchamiać mu tylne łapy. Obłożyła je płatami drewna i obwiązała linami. - Stella nie ! - krzyknął chłopak Smok momentalnie rzucił się na dziewczynę, przytrzymując jednocześnie jej ręce swoimi przednimi łapami. Stella wielkimi oczami patrzyła na nieobliczalną bestię. Nie mogła złapać oddechu. Czekała na śmierć ze strony smoka. Tajemnicza klasa gromadziła ogień w paszczy i gdy już miała zadać obrażenie z niebezpieczeństwa wybawił Stellę Lou. Szybko przemkną między nią a smokiem, chwycił ją w łapy i wzbił się jak najszybciej w powietrze. Wielki okaz zaryczał z wściekłości. Próbował polecieć za nimi, jednak na marne. Wikingowie lecieli jak najdalej od miejsca zajścia, oglądając się za siebie. Jednak mieli czyste sumienia. Uratowali nieznaną klasę i mają co opowiadać w smoczej akademii. Muzyka, z której korzystałam : - How to train your dragon : The Downed Dragon ( od momentu gdy Czkawka mówi " Pomyślimy nad tym jutro. " ) Porwanie Czkawka przekazał wszystko co widział, Śledzikowi. Okazało się, że tajemniczą klasą jest smok o nazwie Moldruffle. Chłopcy narysowali go w smoczym podręczniku, natomiast Stella udała się nad wodę. Przywołała na Berk Wrzeńka, który dostarczył kolejną porcję alg. Dziewczyna zebrała pożywienie do kosza, wsiadła na Lou i razem wzlecieli na średniej wysokości górę, której większa część była porośnięta trawą. Smok wylądował ostrożnie, a Stella otworzyła kosz. - No proszę. Zjadaj. - powiedziała wesoło Lou miał już zabrać się do konsumpcji, gdy nagle coś usłyszał. W niedaleko rosnących krzakach coś się czaiło. Smok staną na przeciwko Stelli i przyjął postawę bojową. Wtem z zarośli wychyliła się głowa Szczerbatka. Lou uspokoił się. - No proszę, gdzie Szczerbatek, tam pewnie i Czkawka. - stwierdziła dziewczyna. Chłopak ledwo co wdrapał się na górę. Szczerbatek wyprzedził go jeszcze w drodze. Lou nie przejmował się tym za bardzo, po czym wsadził łebek do kosza z algami. - No i co. Udało ci się odnaleźć to czego szukałaś ? - spytał, lekko sapiąc - Wiesz ... Raczej tak. - zawahała się, i spojrzała na marazmora. Smok popatrzył na nią, po czym zaczął się o nią łasić. Położył się, otaczając ją jednocześnie - A może znalazłam więcej niż się spodziewałam ? - odpowiedziała pytająco. Czkawka opowiedział jej o smoku, z którym mieli dzisiejszego dnia styczność. Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, po czym chłopcy odlecieli. Stella i Lou usiedli obok siebie. Długo wpatrywali się w malowniczy zachód słońca. - Fajnie, że jesteś. - stwierdziła i spojrzała ciepło na smoka. Gad szczęśliwy wiadomością położył na niej swój łeb, przygniatając ją jednocześnie - Ok. Też cię kocham. - oznajmiła, próbując się podnieść. Wydostała się spod uścisków smoka i objęła go jedną ręką. Nagle Lou coś wyczuł. Podniósł się i spojrzał w dal, po czym zawarczał. Dziewczyna uciszyła go i spojrzała na rozciągające się morze - Statek Dagura. - stwierdziła. Lou zaryczał, na co ona znowu zaczęła go uciszać. Skierowała jego łeb w swoją stronę i spojrzała mu w oczy - Ćśśś. Lecimy po Czkawkę i resztę. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Tylko musimy być cicho. - rozkazała, po czym wsiadła na przyjaciela i razem polecieli w stronę osady. Lecieli za drzewami, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Wydawało się być bezpiecznie, gdy nagle ich oczom ukazała się wielka sieć, lecąca prosto w ich stronę. Stella krzyknęła, przez co smok się przestraszył i zrzucił ją niechcący z siebie. Lou został złapany w sieć. Skrępowany zaczął szybko staczać się w dół. Smok ryknął głośno. Stella szybko pomknęła za nim. Kiedy gad przestał się staczać, zaczął się miotać. Chciał wydostać się z sieci. Dziewczyna szybko do niego podbiegła i rozplątała węzły. Smok szybko wstał i popchnął Stellę w stronę kryjówki. Oboje się schowali. Tym czasem Dagur zszedł na ląd. - Znajdźcie marazmora. - rozkazał - Kiedy go porwiemy, na pewno będą chcieli go odzyskać. A gdzie zaginiony smok, tam także pojawi się ... - - Nocna furia ! - krzyknął jeden z członków ekipy Czkawka i Astrid usłyszeli odgłos Lou. Natychmiast przylecieli do miejsca zajścia z posiłkami. Wikingowie z Berk stanęli w obronie smoków. Rozpoczęła się walka między dobrem a złem. Stella wychyliła głowę zza kryjówki. - Chodźmy Lou. - powiedziała, wsiadając na gada - Pokażemy kto tu ma przewagę. Słońce nadal świeciło. Dziewczyna i smok ruszyli by pomóc w walce. Żaden z wikingów nie rozpoznał marazmora, ponieważ nie świecił. Z tego powodu nie zwracali na niego szczególnej uwagi. Lou unieruchamiał po czterech przeciwników na jeden strzał. Wszystkie smoki były niesamowicie zwinne i szybkie w walce. Dagur domyślił się, że smok ujeżdżany przez dziewczynę to ten, którego szuka. Kiedy pokonał już czterech przeciwników, miał zamiar rozpocząć walkę z ojcem Astrid. Wojownik rzucił się w jego stronę, ze swoim toporem i gdy już miał rozpocząć pojedynek, Lou zrzucił jeźdźca z siebie i popędził ratować wikinga. ( Wichura w ostatniej chwili złapała dziewczynę, jednocześnie ratując jej życie. )Smok skoczył na Dagura i wyrwał mu topór. Przeciwnik jedynie czekał, aż gad wpadnie mu w ręce. Chciał go obezwładnić. Skoczył mu na grzbiet i starał go przytrzymać przy ziemi. Lou miotał się. Chciał zrzucić go z siebie. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, gdy wtem nareszcie strącił go z karku i zioną w niego gazem paraliżującym. Zawarczał na niego, po czym chwycił w szpony i wzleciał wysoko w górę, ponad morze. Wtedy smok zaczął świecić. Pod osłoną nocy, rzucił przeciwnika do wody. Kiedy wykonał swoje zadanie, szybko poleciał w stronę Stelli. Dziewczyna szybko przeskoczyła z Wichury na przyjaciela. - Brawo mały. - powiedziała cicho Marazmor był z siebie dumny do momentu, gdy nie zauważył jak smoki Czkawki i Astrid są łapane w ogromne sieci. Usłyszał jak przeciwnicy krzyczą, by skupić się na nim. Wtedy zrozumiał po co to całe zamieszanie. Wróg przypłynął jedynie po niego. Smok szybko zawrócił i zrzucił dziewczynę na ziemię. Stella nie wiedziała jakie ma zamiary. Upadła twardo na ziemię, po czym straciła na chwilę przytomność. Kiedy się ocknęła, usłyszała ryk Lou. Skierowała wzrok na miejsce, z którego dobiegał odgłos. - Lou !!! - krzyknęła. Widać było jak słudzy Dagura związują mu łapy i zakładają kaganiec. Dziewczyna pobiegła w jego stronę, bez przerwy wypowiadając jego imię. Żaden z wikingów nie próbował go ratować. Astrid zatrzymała Stellę. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Czarnowłosa uklękła, a smutek malował się na jej twarzy. Lou poświęcił się, by zakończyć wojnę i ratować mieszkańców Berk. Muzyka, z której korzystałam : - How to train your dragon - Not so fireproof ( moment gdy Stella zbiera algi od Wrzeńka ) - How to train your dragon - The kill ring ( moment gdy Stella mówi " Fajnie, że jesteś. " ) Ratunek Następnego dnia nikt na Berk nie widział Stelli. Wikingowie uznali za stosowne porwanie świecącego smoka. Nareszcie nawiedzanie wyspy przez gada zanikło na dobre. Odwrotne uczucia spotkały jednak Astrid. Marazmor jedyne co zrobił to pomógł w walce z wrogiem. Nie mogła w żaden sposób przekonać nikogo o pokojowym nastawieniu smoka. Postanowiła podnieść przyjaciółkę na duchu. Przyszła do jej rodzinnego domu spytać jak się czuje. Okazało się, że nie było jej tam. Postanowiła zajrzeć do smoczej akademii. Spostrzegła Stellę przy jednym ze stołów. Wpatrywała się w smoczy podręcznik, otworzony na jednej stronie. Trzymała się mocno za głowę, zagłębiając palce we włosach. Astrid podeszła bliżej i usiadła obok niej. Zajrzała na stronę księgi, z której dziewczyna nie raczyła nawet oderwać wzroku. Stella spoglądała na przedstawione w podręczniku rysunki marazmora. Widać było, że tęskni. Astrid poszła po Czkawkę. Wytłumaczyła mu całe zajście. Chłopak przyszedł z nią do swojej pracowni. Tłumaczył wiele sposobów jak odbić smoka z siedziby Dagura. Wtem gdy proponował już dwudziesty drugi plan, wtem do pokoju szybko wpadła Stella. - Hej. - przywitała się szybko - Czkawka, czy mięso na dzisiejsze śniadanie jest nadal w kuchni ? - - Em ... Tak. Pewnie jeszcze się piecze. - odpowiedział niepewnie - Dobra. - odpowiedziała jeszcze szybciej i migiem wyszła z pracowni - Ale czekaj ! - krzyknęła Astrid, wychodząc za nią - Po co ci mięso ?!? - Stella jej nie słuchała. Astrid poczuła, że coś się święci. Postanowiła śledzić czarnowłosą i nie ujawniać się. Nie wiadomo co jej przyszło do głowy. Czkawka poleciał razem z dziewczyną. Stella z koszem pieczonego mięsa szła w stronę lasu. Chłopakowi droga, którą szła wydawała się dziwnie znajoma. Wtem lecąc tak dłuższy czas, Czkawka spostrzegł smoka, z którym Stella miała bliższą styczność dzień temu. Rozpoznał go po opatrunku na tylnych łapach - Schowaj się. - wyszeptał do Astrid Wichura skręciła w stronę wyższych skał i wylądowała na płaskim podeście. Obok niej staną Szczerbatek z Czkawką. Jeźdźcy starali się spostrzec Stellę. W pewnym momencie trudniej było ją dostrzec. - Stąd nic nie widać. - wyszeptała Astrid Szczerbatek cicho przeszedł przez kilka dróg między skałami, pozostając jednocześnie niezauważalnym. Czkawka zrozumiał dla kogo było to mięso. Stella postanowiła dać mięso smokowi. Pytanie tylko dlaczego. Dziewczyna ostrożnie podeszła do gada. Smok po krótkiej chwili wyczuł jej obecność. Do tej pory stał tyłem do niej. Kiedy odwrócił łeb i spojrzał na człowieka, przybrał złowrogi wyraz oczu i zawarczał. Stella ostrożnie postawiła przed nim kosz z mięsem. - Przynoszę dla ciebie jedzenie. - odeszła kilka kroków do tyłu - Pieczone mięso. - Smok popatrzył na pokarm i natychmiast złagodniał. Obwąchał mięso, po czym zjadł je, dzieląc na części. - Wiesz ... - zaczęła - Kilka dni temu poznałam przyjaciela. - powiedziała niepewnie - Dobrego przyjaciela ... A teraz został uprowadzony, przez Dagura. - Gad podniósł łeb, dokładnie wtedy gdy usłyszał ostatnie słowo. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, starając się skupić. - Nie zdołam uratować go sama. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - powiedziała, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy - Pomożesz mi ? - spytała, wyciągając jednocześnie rękę w jego stronę - Przyjacielu. - Smok zastanowił się chwilę, po czym przyłożył swój łeb do jej dłoni. Muzyka, z której korzystałam : - How to train your dragon - The cove ( moment gdy Stella daje mięso smokowi ) Ratunek II Modruffle dał się dosiąść Stelli. Po krótkim czasie Czkawka i Astrid ujawnili się. Trójka przyjaciół czym prędzej poleciała ku Wyspie Łupieżców. Niebo zrobiło się już czarne. Lou skrępowany w pułapce szarpał się na wszystkie strony. Dagur wypatrywał Czkawki ze swoją nocną furią. Po krótkim czasie znudziło go to zajęcie. - No cóż... - powiedział, odwracając się w stronę marazmora i biorąc topór do ręki - Twoi przyjaciele już chyba po ciebie nie przylecą. - Lou nie ustawał, z każdym krokiem Dagura szarpał się coraz bardziej. Kiedy wróg już miał zadać cios, wtem rozległy się krzyki. - Panie ! Tam ! - Dagur spojrzał na szeroki wlot do jaskini ( w której się znajdował ). Wielki Moldruffle wleciał do środka, jednocześnie ziejąc ogniem, którym otoczył pułapkę z marazmorem. Smok wylądował na pułapce swoimi masywnymi, tylnymi łapami i otworzył ją, tym samym uwalniając Lou. - Lou, uciekaj ! - krzyknęła czarnowłosa Smok bez zastanowienia wykonał rozkaz. Moldruffle ryknął na wspólników Dagura, aby zeszli z drogi i szybko wybiegł przez wejście. - To się uda. - powiedziała do siebie Stella - To się wam nie uda ! - krzyknął zły Dagur, po czym pobiegł za smokiem, biorąc po drodze topór do ręki. Moldruffle zrozumiał co się dzieje. Postanowił szybko startować. Rozpędził się, jednak za późno. Dagur rzucił bronią tak, że zraniła smokowi szyję. Gad potknął się o własne nogi i upadł przed samym końcem klifu. Stella spadła w dół. Pod nią rozciągały się ostro zakończone skały, wystające ponad wściekle bijące fale. - Lou !!! - zawołała smoka Marazmor szybko poleciał w stronę swojego jeźdźca. Złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Moldruffle ciężko podniósł się. Dagur już miał dobić rannego gada, gdy nagle Astrid zeskoczyła z Wichury jak grom z jasnego nieba, i rozpoczęła walkę z Dagurem na topory. Wtem topór Astrid został wybity. Przed kolejnym atakiem wroga, uchronił ją dym paraliżujący Lou. Szczerbatek trafił w topór przeciwnika, jednak pocisk przyczynił się również do zniszczenia klifu. Kamień, na którym stali wikingowie zaczął się walić. Dagur pobiegł z powrotem do jaskini, a Moldruffle ostatkami sił wzbił się w powietrze. Astrid została schwytana przez Wichurę. Wikingowie na latających gadach jak najszybciej lecieli w stronę Berk. Wszyscy musieli uspokoić oddech. Stella martwiła się jeszcze tylko o Moldruffle'a. Jego zadrapanie na szyi było poważne. W połowie drogi smok już nie wytrzymał. Wylądował na jednej z bliższych wysp, opadając z sił. Wikingowie wylądowali obok niego. Czkawka obejrzał ranę. Na szczęście pamiętał składniki maści leczniczej. Wszyscy się rozdzielili, aby szukać potrzebnych roślin. Następnie, kiedy mieli już wszystko, wikingowie rozpalili ognisko. Chłopak połączył owoce i kwiaty w jednolitą masę, a następnie rozcieńczył wodą. Kiedy była już gotowa, Czkawka chciał wydezynfekować zadrapanie smokowi, jednak ten nie był do niego przekonany. Latający gad warczał na niego. Nie chciał go do siebie dopuścić. Czkawka przemawiał do niego wiele razy. Po kilku próbach stwierdził, że to bezsensowne. - Może ty spróbujesz ? - spytał czarnowłosą Stella nieśmiało wstała od ognia. Wzięła od chłopaka miskę z maścią i ostrożnie podeszła do gada. Smok skierował na nią złe spojrzenie. Kiedy była coraz bliżej niego, on warczał. - Nie, nie chce dla ciebie źle. - przemawiała spokojnie, jednocześnie patrząc mu w oczy - Spokojnie, już dobrze. - mówiła nadal. Smok troszeczkę złagodniał. Pozwolił wydezynfekować sobie ranę i nałożyć na nią maść. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, smok stanął na tylnych łapach. Stella popatrzyła na jego usztywnione kawałkami drewna nogi. - Widocznie kości ci się zrosły. Chyba nie będziesz już tego potrzebował. - oznajmiła, zdejmując opatrunek z jego nóg - Dziękuję ci za pomoc. Uratowałeś mojego przyjaciela. - powiedziała półtonem - Ale pewnie zobaczymy się jeszcze. Przyjacielu ? - oznajmiła, kierując swoją dłoń w stronę jego pyska. Smok gwałtownie przyłożył swój łeb do jej rąk. Dziewczyna przytuliła go do siebie. Moldruffle spojrzał na nią ostatni raz, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i odleciał w nieznane. Muzyka, z której korzystałam : - Ice Age 4 Continental Drift - Land Bridge Trap od 5:55 do 8:04 ( moment gdy wikingowie lecą ratować Lou ) - Ice Age 4 Continental Drift - New Loves ( moment gdy Moldruffle ląduje ze zmęczenia na przypadkowej wyspie ) Powrót Wikingowie spojrzeli na odlatującego gada. Stella uśmiechnęła się pewnie, po czym szybko podbiegła do Lou i dosiadła go. - Lećmy do domu. - powiedziała z nadzieją w głosie Astrid i Czkawka spojrzeli na siebie. - A co z marazmorem ? - spytał chłopak, podejrzewając kłopoty, jednak uśmiech nie zniknął dziewczynie z twarzy - Teraz mam wystarczający dowód na to, że Lou nie jest bestią. - zakończyła Wszyscy dosiedli swoich smoków, po czym jak najszybciej polecieli w stronę Berk. Kiedy mieszkańcy wyspy dostrzegli młodych wikingów, ogarnęła ich radość. Czkawka i Astrid lecieli na przodzie. Na samym końcu trzymała się Stella. Marazmor wylądował delikatnie na ziemi. Gdy wikingowie go zauważyli, w mgnieniu oka już trzymali broń w rękach. Krzyki ostrzegawcze rozległy się. Kilku wojowników pobiegło w stronę smoka. Stella przytuliła go do siebie. Nie chciała, by Lou kogokolwiek atakował. Smok zawarczał, gdy nagle między nim a wikingami stanęli Wichura i Szczerbatek. Zaczęli warczeć na wikingów. Wszyscy zamarli z wrażenia. Wtem ciszę przerwał Stoick. - Synu ! Co się tu dzieje ? - powiedział z surową miną Czkawka staną przed swoim smokiem i zaczął mówić. - Mieszkańcy Berk. Em ... - zabrakło mu słów - Stella chciała wam coś powiedzieć. - zakończył Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wstała nieśmiało. - Ja ... - zaczęła - Chciałam udowodnić, że ten marazmor nie stanowi zagrożenia. - - Doprawdy ! - rozległ się czyiś głos - To może skoro nie jest taki groźny, powiesz dlaczego atakuje naszą wioskę i zabija mieszkańców wyspy ! - - To przez jego instynkt. On tylko bał się o swoje jedzenie. Nie jest bestią. I nie jest w stanie zabić. Lou ... - - Lou ? - wszedł jej w słowo Pyskacz - To znaczy, marazmor zieje gazem paraliżującym. - Oznajmiła, po czym nastawiła rękę przed pyskiem Lou. Dała mu sygnał skinięciem głowy, na co smok zioną delikatnie dymem. Wikingowie wyrazili zainteresowanie. Stella pokazała wszystkim usztywnioną rękę, która po kilku chwilach znów mogła ruszać się jak dawniej - Nie jest niebezpieczny. - spojrzała mu w oczy - I ja to wiem ... - pogłaskała go lekko po pysku Stoick nie wiedział co myśleć. Wtem podszedł do niego ojciec Astrid i powiedział coś do niego cicho. Wódz podszedł bliżej smoka. Ukląkł przed nim, po czym ukradkiem się uśmiechną. Lou popatrzył na niego niewinnie. Stoick położył swoją rękę na jego pysku. Smok nie ruszał się. Jedyne co zrobił to popatrzył na czarnowłosą, która lekko się uśmiechnęła. Mężczyzna powoli wstał i odwrócił się w stronę ludu. - Mieszkańcy Berk ! Uroczyście oświadczam, że marazmor już jest i na zawsze będzie, członkiem naszej rodziny. - zakończył Wikingowie wznieśli okrzyk radości, a Stella zaczęła krzyczeć ze szczęścia. Przytuliła Lou do siebie, na co on polizał ją po twarzy. Astrid popatrzyła na czarnowłosą. Z jej oka wypłynęła pojedyncza łza, a po wyrazie twarzy można było uznać, że mówi - Udało się. Jestem z was dumna. - Muzyka, z której korzystałam : - Bolt - House on Wheels ( moment gdy Stella mówi " Wracajmy do domu " ) KONIEC Głos podkładała Stelli - Dominika Sell